


Hideouts

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, The others make their minor appearances, in flashback, tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: To escape the constant teasing of his classmates due to his normally prescribed dose of allergy, James constantly manages to find very unique places to hide.How the heck does Thomas keep finding him? Especially since he is almost never around when the ridicule starts.





	Hideouts

**Author's Note:**

> Third ship story about to sail!
> 
> Written in diary format

October 4, 2015

Oh no.

What is he doing here?

I'm hiding out in one of my favorite spots: the auditorium. It's not the one at my regular school though. I've been transferred out for a few months, you see. It's all part of this exchange program my school is trying. As far as I see, I think I'm the only one from our squad who got transferred out alone. And now I've found myself under the ridicule of Tench and Marshall.

It's only because of my allergy. As far as I know, I've been stuck with it since I was three, when I accidentally fell into the poison ivy patch outside my window.

Long story short? My nose is nearly always stuffed and my throat always scratchy, save for a few days out of each month.

This isn't one of those times.

"Hey, look, it's the disease boy," says Tench, knocking me hard on the head.

Okay, even  _Alexander_ never stoops this low - when he didn't really like me and Thomas, that is. And while Lee is certainly unpredictable in his angry outbursts, he would never say anything this blunt either.

"Go away, Tench, good thing I'm not staying here the whole year," I mutter, the last part to myself.

Marshall pushes me to the ground. "Well, we're gonna have our fun until then, and you're not going to be able to do anything to stop us."

I shrug. "Okay."

They stare at me for a long time. Then they walk off.

****

at high rafter in theater room - 12:27 p.m.

What am I going to do? I will not survive another day here.

At least non-reaction means they will bother me less.

The more I think about it, the more I realize how similar I am to Aaron these days. He must feel this way literally every day - he is the king of non-reaction.

I'm startled out of my reverie by a knock at the only door that leads to the rafters by the stairs. I make no moves to open it though. I'm worried about who might come through there.

"James, are you there?"

_Thomas?_

Now what on earth is he doing here? I could have sworn I was the only one getting moved here. But sire enough, the door opens slowly and a bush of hair pokes through followed by the rest of Thomas's head. He looks around in my general direction until he sees me a few feet off the ground. He offers a small smile and walks over.


End file.
